Conventionally, a structure in which a camera is disposed in inner spaces of side mirrors is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). Cameras are disposed in each of left and right mirrors to constitute a stereo camera.
However, in the above-described constitution, when the distance between a vehicle and an object photographed by the camera is measured, it is desirable to keep a relative arrangement of the left and right cameras constant. However, when the camera is built in the mirrors, the relative position and angle of the left and right cameras are easily shifted due to movement of the mirrors, and it has been difficult to measure the distance to the object to be photographed with high accuracy. Also, when the mirrors are fixed to fix the relative arrangement of the cameras, a passenger cannot adjust the angles of the mirrors, and the usability of the mirrors deteriorates.